Will What Was Be Again?
by Dream DuMont
Summary: As undergrad students, Maura Isles and Samantha Preston were both roommates and lovers. Declaring themselves 'gay 'til graduation', they went separate to grad schools leaving the past to stay in the past. Jane Rizzoli has yet to come to grips with her feelings for her friend Maura realizes, in "Will What Was Be Again", the time to admit her feelings and profess her love is short.
1. Ch 1 Jane the Hulk

**Chapter One: Jane The Hulk. Jane reacts to news that an old friend of Maura's is now working for Constance and will be visiting soon. Additions will be uploaded every few days. follow for notifications. My twitter link is in my profile for those who wish to follow.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli hated this feeling and she would never admit to even having this feeling, not even to herself. Oh, all the people around her would know that something was bothering her, there was no other explanation. Her witty retorts became downright mean and her razor sharp wit suddenly cut like a machete'. Feelings would be hurt and egos would be bruised, but Jane Rizzoli didn't notice that, nor would she have cared, had she noticed.

She had been in these dark moods before, though seldom so. The hallmark of the attitude that engulfed her in these times of emotional darkness, was the one person immune from her wrath, Maura Isles.

Vince Korsak tried to stay as far away from Jane as possible when she had days like this. Doing so usually meant also staying away from the autopsy lab and Maura. Today was different however, as Jane was stalking the squad room, like a lioness on the prowl. "Today would be the day we wouldn't have a single case to investigate." he thought silently to himself.

Seizing an opportunity to stealthily vacate his desk, he made his way down to make a mid morning visit to Maura, perhaps he would be able to learn what had put Jane in such a tizzy.

"Good morning, Maura." he cheerfully greeted as he stood in the door Maura's Office.

"Good Morning, Vince, you certainly are cheerful, let me guess, we have a body to recover and a crime scene to investigate." replied Maura.

"No, no, no, all is peaceful in the town of beans this morning, I just wanted to visit with my favorite medical examiner while we have a slow time." he said.

"Well, I am always happy to have you visit, Vince." she replied with a smile.

"You seem bubbly this morning, Maura. To bad your good mood hasn't rubbed off on Jane." he continued.

"Oh dear, is Jane having a bad time of it this morning?" asked Jane.

"Actually its the rest of us who are the ones having the bad time," replied Vince, Jane has been on a tear today, something certainly has her in a bad mood. You haven't noticed anything?"

"You know, its odd," she said looking at her watch, "I haven seen Jane at all this morning. She didn't come by the house before work and she hasn't been down here. You say she is in a bad mood?"

"Lets just say her elevated adenine-thymine levels, aggravated by high levels of gamma radiation seem to be involved in some sort of emotional reaction this morning." explained Korsak.

"Oh no, her Bruce Banner complex is acting up, I wonder what set her off." replied Maura, "I better come upstairs and talk with her."

"You seem to be the only one who can calm her when she goes Hulk on us." replied Vince.

As the two walked to the elevator, Maura shared the good news she received last night. Her mother called unexpectedly to tell her of her planned visit to Boston. She was coming for the express purpose of visiting with Maura, while her new business manager takes care of some real estate details. Maura was aware that her mother was courting her MBA friend, Samantha Preston, for the business manager position, but she didn't know of the outcome of the recruitment 'til last night.

Maura had history with Sam, in that they were friends and roommates in college. There was, of course, one fact that Maura didn't share with Vince, that being that she and Samantha were actually more than friends in college. Even as freshmen, they shared an intense desire to excel in their chosen fields, Maura in medicine and Samantha in Business. Both had graduated at the top of their respective classes and gone on to distinguished careers. Early on, almost as a way to isolate themselves from the intricacies of college life, they became lovers. Doing so allowed them to isolate themselves from the social demands of college life that can distract one from their studies. Their tryst continued through their senior year then ended amicably when they graduated, both women chalking it up to being 'gay til graduation'.

As the elevator doors slid open, Maura immediately saw Jane. Her back was turned as she rifled through a file drawer, so the scowl on her face wasn't evident to the doctor.

Leaning close to Jane's ear, Maura whispered, "Are you avoiding me Jane Rizzoli?"

As if by magic, the frown and the down turned lips gave way and a sparkle appeared in the detectives eye. Smiling, she said, "Why, yes, I was avoiding you, but it seems I can't get away from you."

"Well then I suppose you won't be interested in joining me downstairs for coffee and croissant." said Maura with an impish smirk.

"I would even eat a hoity-toity croissant, if it means I can get away from this for a little while." said Jane as she headed to the door with Maura.

As they sat across from each other, talking about their day, the calmness of having no murder to investigate, the beautiful summer and even the fact that the Red Sox were in town for a weekend series, Maura just didn't see it. She didn't see Jane The Hulk that terrorized the others. She saw Jane her friend, who was all smiles and cheerful. She didn't realize that her presence was the only reason the terror that was Jane abated.

It wasn't until the conversation turned to Constance's upcoming visit that Jane became just a bit testy, knowing that Samantha would be accompanying her new boss to the states. Seeing the tension in her friend become palpable, Maura silently began to evaluate the cause of the sudden turnaround. She wondered, why her mothers visit would cause Jane any emotional distress. Perhaps she would be able to observe a cause and effect relationship when Constance and Samantha arrived in two days.


	2. Ch 2 The Mistress and Her Slave

The temperament Jane displayed on Thursday was barely improved by Friday, but as Saturday dawned, Maura still planned that Jane and Angela would join her to welcome Constance and Samantha to Boston. After all, thought Maura, Angela and Constance had hit it off remarkably well over hamburgers, fries and milkshakes at the Dirty Robber. It was that evening's serendipitous atmosphere that prompted Maura's selection of grilled burgers and fries as the evening's menu.

Maura displayed a keen awareness when she recruited Jane to man her newly acquired charcoal grill. The outdoor cooking center was stationed conveniently on the patio along with also newly acquired patio dining and lounging furniture, setting the stage for a wonderful alfresco dining experience. As Jane prepared the charcoal and readied the grill for service, her mind wandered. She realized that she could easily visualize Maura and herself entertaining friends right there on their patio on mild Boston summer evenings.

Angela graciously volunteered to to stay with Jane during Constance's visit, so that the guest house would be available. To avoid any confusion, Maura told her mother of the arrangement ahead of her visit this time, so that there would be no need for a reservation at the Ritz. Samantha would be staying in Maura's spare room, since her stay would be only until Monday morning.

The idea of an old girlfriend sleeping just down the hall from Maura fueled Jane's uneasiness, but the detective promised herself that she would be cordial and make it through this weekend simply as Maura's friend. However, she also promised herself that as soon as the weekend was over she would sit down with Maura and come clean about the feelings and her desire to be Maura's lover rather than just her friend. As she arranged charcoals for lighting, she contemplated the weekend, knowing it would be difficult.

By late afternoon, the trio had everything ready for the arrival of Maura's guests. As she looked around, Maura was pleased with all the arrangements. Being as anal as she is, however, Maura again went over everything on her list, thinking to herself that everything was going to well. As she completed her checklist, her cell phone rang.

"Dr. Isles," she answered, as Jane and Angela looked on. Jane reached for her phone thinking that perhaps they were being called in on a case.

"Thank you Harold." said Maura, then turning to Jane and Angela she continued, "That was Harold, the limo driver, he just picked up Mother and Sam, they will be here in about twenty minutes."

She smiled as she looked around the room, happy with the way everything was turning out.

The doorbell chimed right on schedule and Maura swung the door open.

"Welcome Mother, I'm so glad you're here." said Maura.

"So am I darling," replied Constance, "I am looking forward to spending some time with you, with none of the distractions that plagued us on my last visit."

Her mothers cordial tone thrilled Maura, as she had always looked up to the woman who adopted her and so wanted to have more interaction with her.

"Angela, it is so great to see you again." she said as they embraced in the foyer.

Then Maura turned to see Samantha standing at the door. She looked much as she did in 1997, when both women graduated from Boston Cambridge. Maura went on to medical school at Harvard and Samantha did her post grad work at Wharton. They were a world apart, as evidenced by the fact that they hadn't seen each other since that day nearly seventeen years before.

As they silently looked at each other there was a hush. Angela looked at her daughter, ready to tackle her should the need arise to protect Samantha. The pregnant pause was interrupted as Samantha stepped forward into the foyer. Taking Maura's right hand in her own she suddenly dropped to one knee causing her skirt to slid well above mid thigh. She bowed her head touching her forehead to the back of Maura's hand as she spoke in Serbian to her former lover.

"Ja sam vas rob moja ljubavnica moja jedina zelja je vas uzitak," she said as she looked up at Maura with a smile.

"ju cete se koristiti za moj zadovoljstva," replied Maura.

The other women looked on, without a clue as to what was said. After what seemed to be an eternity Sam stood up and Maura embraced her. "I am so happy you came Samantha, Welcome to my home."

"It is so good to see you Maura, you haven't changed except to get prettier." said Sam.

"You look fantastic, Sam, still the most beautiful girl on campus." replied Maura.

Jane stepped around the couple, grabbing suitcases and moving them in.

"Oh where are my manners," gasped Maura, "Sam this is Jane Rizzoli, Jane and I work together, and this is her mother Angela."

Jane was remarkably cordial, though she really wanted to reach into the woman's chest and rip her heart out. "Nice to meet you Samantha." she said.

"Nice to meet you as well Jane," replied Sam, "so are you a pathologist, like Maura?"

"Oh no," replied Jane, "I am a homicide detective, and I'm certain there is no one like Maura."

"I certainly agree,"said Sam, as she and Maura continued to hold hand's. Looking into Maura's hazel eyes she continued speaking to Jane, "I've spent the last seventeen years looking for another Maura Isles and I can honestly report that all the likely candidates fall woefully short."

Casual conversation continued. Angela and Constance walked across the patio each pulling a piece of Constance's luggage. Jane and Maura each took one of Samantha's cases and showed her upstairs to the guest room, making her feel at home.

"How long will you be in town," asked Jane.

"I'm not quite sure yet." began Sam, "I told Constance we should have everything lined up within two weeks. I might have to go down to South Carolina for a few days. We have a project down there as well."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here," squealed Maura, placing her hand on Samantha's arm.

"Me too, Maur." replied Sam.

Oh great, thought Jane, the bitch calls her Maur! I'm the only one who can call her Maur!

As the trio walked back downstairs, Jane looked at her watch and realized that the charcoal should be getting to its optimum temperature. "I am going to put the burgers on the grill Maur," said Jane.

"Oh good," replied Maura, "then I'll get the fries ready."

"Can I help?" asked Samantha.

"Of course not," spouted Jane, "you're a guest and you must be exhausted from your trip. We have a cooler of beer iced down on the patio, why don't you kick back on the chaise and have cold beer and relax."

"That really does sound good," she remarked, "will it be alright with you if I sit with Jane, ljubavnica"

"Of course its alright rob," she replied, "I'll be out there in a few minutes myself."

As Jane stood by the grill, Samantha reclined in the chaise lounge a few feet away sipping a Coors Light. Jane didn't have to be a detective to know that Samantha had a connection with Maura that she didn't. What really bothered her was the fact that had she been forthcoming with Maura about her feelings that she wouldn't be in this situation and wouldn't be trembling with fear that she might never have the relationship she so badly wanted, with the woman she loved.

As the burgers were searing, so was Jane Rizzoli. She knew now that her plan to come clean to Maura after her mothers visit was going to be a non-starter. The chemistry between Maura and Sam was palpable and their history would make it easy for them to renew their relationship.

Jane looked through the sliding glass door into the kitchen where Maura was lifting french fries form the fryer. She wouldn't let Maura go! She couldn't let her go even if she wanted to. The profession of her love wouldn't wait til later, Maura needed to know now. She HAD to know NOW.


	3. Ch 3 Tears On My Pillow

**Its the morning after and uncertainty is the prevailing emotion for both Maura and Jane as neither is sure where the other wants their friend/relationship to go. **

* * *

A solitary shaft of sunlight falling upon her tear stained face awakened Jane Rizzoli on Sunday Morning. She wasn't sure just how she held together until she reached the privacy of her bedroom the night before.

She wasn't sure exactly what happened, though she was sure that she made a huge, possibly life altering mistake. She let the evening go by without pulling Maura aside and telling her how she felt. She had a chance. In fact, since she came to realize her feelings, she had multiple chances. It wouldn't have been necessary to plead her total love for Maura, even though what she felt was exactly that. She realized now, that if she had simply hinted that there was a possibility for them as a couple, Maura would have done everything in her power to see it through.

Maura had done just that, hinted that there might be something more between herself and Jane. She confided more than two years ago that she had a relationship with another coed in college. She had dropped ambiguous hints and even accompanied Jane to her high school reunion, entering on her friends arm. As they sat together at the Dirty Robber recently discussing Maura being unattached, Jane noticed when Maura remarked that the right _**person**_ would come along even after Jane said the right man. She even noticed that Maura looked directly at her, not averting her eyes at all when she said it. Yes, there had been ample opportunity, if Jane had responded positively.

Instead, Jane always came across as the straight chick, always parsing any lesbian innuendo in the context of a humorous aside. Maura could have received Jane's humor as demeaning her sexual orientation, but she took it as it was intended as simple humor. She also interpreted it to mean that Jane was not quite ready for the type of relationship Maura hoped for.

Jane cried herself to sleep Saturday night. She cried because she missed so many opportunities to profess her love. She cried because she was consumed with legitimate fear of the loss that might happen. She cried because her dilemma was now complicated with the inclusion of someone already comfortable giving herself to Maura.

It was as though a thousand disconnected thoughts randomly invaded her mind. She wondered if she might be seeing Maura today, then realizing that no plans had been made, had Maura purposely avoided making plans, had she (Jane) done something offensive that she didn't realize, had she insulted Sam, had Maura slept with Sam last night, were they making love this morning, was she being paranoid!

Jane rolled over with a huff, turned her back on the morning sun and closed her eyes. As she lay silently, there was a barely noticeable jerk that coursed through her body. Some minutes later there was another though the second was more pronounced. Then there was another and another punctuated by audible sobs as she cried herself back to sleep.

Just a mile and a half away Maura Isles was up, as was her norm, at the crack of dawn. She was rummaging in the kitchen, as quietly as possible so that her house guest was able to sleep in. When sh looked out back before daybreak, she saw that there were lights on in the guest house. Constance was such an early riser, just as her daughter.

Maura prepared a plate of French toast with peach marmalade and whipped cream. To top off the meal was a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Placing everything carefully on a silver tray, she left a note for Sam, telling her that she was out for a run and picked up the tray to deliver to Constance.

When Constance opened the front door of the guest house, she was already dressed for the day. She had been on the phone before dawn with friends and associates in back home in France. She was thrilled to have Maura come over to spend time with her.

"This looks delicious," said Constance, as she took the tray, "aren't you going to join me though?"

"I had half a grapefruit and a bowl of granola." replied Maura, "but please go ahead and have your breakfast, I'll just sit with you and we can talk for a few minutes. I'm on my way out for a run."

"I hope my hiring Samantha isn't in any way awkward, Maura." she began, having always bee a woman who takes the bull by the horns.

"No, it isn't really awkward, but the hiring does beg an explanation of sorts." queried Maura.

"Fair enough," answered Constance, "I hired her because she is a top notch business woman and extraordinary business manager."

"Really," replied Maura, "We haven't spoken I seventeen years, so I wasn't aware of anything she has done."

"She has been creating small business incubators all across the country." explained Constance. "You remember those shops I bought near downtown don't you."

"I do remember them,"replied Maura, "little craft shops."

"Well, most are vacant and they're producing enough revenue to pay the taxes," began Constance, "but Sam has found a way to make the entire area an enterprise zone and start a small business incubator. Within a year we should have twenty or more business thriving there."

"That's wonderful, mother and it will help the community as well." I'm so proud of you." said Maura hugging her mother.

"So to answer your unspoken question, I didn't bring Samantha here to reignite the flames of passion you once had for her, but you should realize that hers never went out," said Constance. "and I did warn her that I thought you were with Jane now although the two of you weren't public about it."

"In reality, I'm not sure we'll ever be really together." sighed Maura.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, you two seem being together seemed a fait accompli." replied Constance, "Has something happened to draw you apart."

"No mom, its just that nothing really happened. I think Jane isn't really into a relationship except with a man," added Maura being somewhat dejected.

"Are you sure, Maura? You two just seem so right together, and you are never happier than when she is around." added Constance.

"I have done just about everything short of pushing her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her til she either gives up or tosses me off." said Maura.

"Well, if I were you, before I gave up on the woman I love I would do just what you described." replied Constance, "after all, what have you got to loose."

"You might be right," continued Maura, looking at her watch. "I have to go for a run, I was planning on eight miles but now I might need to cut back to five. I'll be back though, before lunch." she said as she headed out the door and down to the street.

Maura had a usual path that she took on her runs. About halfway between Maura's house and Jane's apartment was a side street that led into a city park where she loved to run. Today she would be headed directly to the park. If she were doing the whole eight miles she would continue down the street to Jane's apartment then circle back to the park. She wasn't sure if Jane would be ready to run or even if she was interested in running with her.

As she topped the last hill before the turn, she saw Jane as she made the turn and headed into the park. That meant Jane was 200 yards ahead, so Maura quickened her pace, intent on catching her friend.

As Jane turned, she glanced up the hill and saw just the head and upper body of a runner. The thing that caught her I was the honey blonde pony tail she could see swinging wildly as the runner progressed. She knew Maura was headed to the same park she was, but she wasn't sure she wanted to run with her friend this morning.

She feared that Maura had picked up with Samantha just where they left off, and if so she didn't want to hear details, she was completely out of tears and couldn't stand bad news this morning.

Nearing the bottom of the hill, Maura weighed her options. There was a beautiful colonial mansion on the corner with a huge front yard of between two and three acres. Quickly calculating the hypotenuse of a right triangle with sides of 200 feet she came up with the square root of 80000 or 282.8 meaning she could immediately cut 117.2 feet off Jane's lead by ignoring the 'keep off the grass' signs. Someone was in the yard, probably the owner, nice looking gentleman, "Oh fuck it" she said as she jumped the curb and ran full speed for the opposite corner.

Less than halfway across, she was noticed by the owner, who immediately began yelling for obscenities and telling her to get off his grass. As Jane plodded along now not far ahead of all the yelling, she slowed and looked over her head to see what the commotion was all about. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Maura suddenly burst back onto the street with an angry homeowner hot on her heels swing a stick at her.

Jane continued at her pace and Maura crossed to the same side of the street now only fifty yards behind and gaining quickly. She would overtake her friend, but would be so exhausted she would never be able to keep up. She knew now that Jane was upset, since she wasn't slowing down to allow her to catch up. She was going to have to do something to fix this, and the thought that kept coming to her mind was her mother saying: "Well, if I were you, before I gave up on the woman I love I would do just what you described, after all, what have you got to loose."


	4. Ch 4 Pain In My Heart

**I am changing the rating to "M". Reviews are not only welcome but are appreciated as well.**

* * *

It was around 9:30 when Angela and Jane were preparing to leave. Maura walked to the front door with the Mom and Daughter, to bid them goodnight. Maura kissed Angela on the cheek, and thanked her for all her help, and assured her that she could have the guest house back as soon as Constance left.

Turning to Jane, she held her friends hands, "And thank you for everything."

"I'd do anything for you Maura," said Jane, "I don't know where I'd be without you as my best friend."

As the women embraced Maura whispered, "I love you, Jane."

"I love you to." Jane replied.

Maura returned to the patio where she, Samantha and Constance, enjoyed the mild evening under the stars drinking beer and catching up. There was talk about school exploits, even the time portrayed Lady Godiva in protest of fee increases. About an hour later, Constance mentioned that she was ready for bed so Maura said she would walk with her to the guest house.

"While you do that, I'm going in to get ready for bed myself." remarked Samantha.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Sam." said Maura.

"I'll wait." replied Samantha.

Maura insured that her Mom was settled in in the guest house then walked back to the main house, finding that Samantha was no longer on the patio.

Maura, went inside, closing the sliding door behind her and securing it before drawing the curtains. She then made sure the other doors were locked before proceeding through the kitchen and into the den turning out lights as she went.

Not finding Samantha in the den, Maura assumed that she had given up and gone to bed. So she headed to her own bedroom. She was surprised as she walked down the hall that her bedroom light was on and even more surprised when she found Samantha in the room waiting for her.

Samantha had never been one to be shy, and she decided that now was not the time to begin. She wanted to rekindle the relationship she had so many years before and was pretty straightforward in communicating that to Maura.

As Samantha knelt, totally nude, beside Maura's bed, she said, "I realize that I can't simply walk in after seventeen years and have everything be as it was the last night we made love. But I want to impress upon you how committed I am to having a relationship with you."

"I'm certainly flattered, Samantha, and I won't rule anything out, but I hope you don't think kneeling at offer beside my bed will result in us sleeping together tonight." said Maura.

"I have no preconceived notions, Maura," she replied, "I simply want to demonstrate the level of my commitment and let you know that if you want me in your bed tonight I will be there for as long as you want me there and however you want me there."

"Again, I am flattered, but if this is to happen it will take time for me to sort out everything." said Maura.

"Should I assume that you are with Jane?" she asked.

"You shouldn't assume anything, but I will say that as it stands, Jane and I very close friends. In fact I consider her my best friend." explained Maura. "I think the best way to describe it would be evolving and in flux."

"I'm glad I have a chance then." said Samantha.

"You do, but for now, you should be in your bed in the guest room, because I am going to bed in here alone, at least for tonight." continued Maura.

Samantha stood up, unashamed by her nudity. Maura looked at the body with which she was so familiar and realized that Samantha still took care of herself and kept fit. Walking over to Maura, took her hand lifted it to her lips and kissed it. Maura closed her eyes as memories of their raced through her mind. Samantha released Maura's hand and silently walked out,closing the door behind herself.

Even a hot shower and a cool bed couldn't help Maura clear her mind enough to fall asleep. Maura had become accustomed to the wrenching discomfort of not knowing. She didn't know if she would ever be able to have anything more than a friendship with the woman she loved, the woman she wanted so much to bring to her bed.

Maura's pace was drawing her closer to Jane with every stride. By the time they entered the park she was within just a few steps. A quick burst and she was running beside her friend and the pair continued for the next quarter mile running side by side in silence.

Maura finally broke the silence with a question. "You did hear me last night didn't you, when I said I love you?"

"Yes, I heard you," replied Jane, "you heard me say I love you to, right."

"I did, and that made me happy." replied Maura

"Can I ask a question," said Jane.

"You can ask me anything," answered Maura.

"What did she say?"

"What did who say?"

"What did Samantha say to you at the door last night." explained Jane.

"Do you want an exact translation?" asked Maura.

"Serbian is one of the 2 dozen or whatever languages you speak isn't it" said Jane, "What is the translation?"

"She said – I am your slave my lover, my only wish is your pleasure." said Maura

"And then what was it that you said?" continued Jane.

"I said – You will be used for my pleasure." said Maura.

Jane stopped running, stepping to the side of the track, bending at the waist and leaning with her hands on her knees. Being caught by surprise, Maura continued a more strides before stopping.

"I can't say anything, I can't say anything, I can't say anything," repeated Jane under her breath and barely audible.

"What are you saying Jane." asked Maura.

"I'm telling myself that I can't say anything. I know that I don't have any right to say anything about you sleeping with Samantha." said Jane.

Suddenly standing straight, Maura said, "I didn't sleep with Samantha, at least not last night, if that's what you are referring to."

Jane sits on the ground, leaning forward head in her hands. Maura stood beside her friend leaning over with her hand on Jane's shoulder, not sure what to say or do. Several minutes passed with the two women remaining motionless.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, Jane." said Maura.

Looking up at Maura, Jane replied, "Are you sure, Maura?"

"I'm sure I want to know what's on your mind, and I hope you want to know what's on my mind."

"What is on your mind Maura." asked Jane.

"You are. I'm confused, you are confusing me." said Maura, "You were perfectly happy when I was with Jack, and you never asked if I slept with him. How is Samantha different."

"I don't know, I guess I'm confused to." said Jane "Maybe it was different with Jack because I didn't feel threatened."

Maura sits on the ground beside her friend. "We will get to the bottom of this." she said.

"When we get to the bottom of it, will we still be together." asked Jane.

"I don't know." Replied Maura.


	5. Ch 5 You On My Mind

**Here is the final chapter, I hope you found it entertaining. I hope the contextual experimentation didn't lead to readability issues. Your reviews are both welcomed and appreciated. **

* * *

Maura stepped out of the shower to the sound of a text alert on her cell phone. The message from Jane, "You are on my mind to" was in response to Maura's message to Jane "You are on my mind".

Not many people have ever seen Constance Isles standing in a kitchen, wearing an apron and chopping tomatoes. "I'm so sorry that my visit is disrupting your life so drastically Angela." she said as she placed another ripe Roma on her cutting board.

"You aren't disrupting anything Constance," replied Angela, "having you here is a treat for me. In fact if you were here more, I'll bet we could really be partners in crime."

"We would cause Jane and Maura to develop ulcers wouldn't we." laughed Constance.

"Oh I drive Jane crazy already," said Angela, "but I hardly get a rise out of Maura."

"I so want our girls to be happy, Angela"

"So do I Constance, and I think what we are doing will go a long way toward them figuring out what makes them happy." replied Angela.

"What if we have ruined everything, rather than fixing it." countered Constance.

"It's a good plan and its going to work, by the way, how long will Samantha be away." said Angela.

"She is meeting with the tenants of the shops, telling them about the improvements we're making. She will be there all day." said Constance.

When Maura finished dressing she tossed an open suitcase onto her bed and threw in several items. She noticed the scent of Angela's home made spaghetti sauce wafting upstairs from the kitchen. She straightened up the comforter and looked around the room to make sure it was properly appointed and neat for her guest before heading downstairs.

"Mmmm something smells delicious." said Maura as she entered the kitchen.

"Darling, you're wearing sweatpants!" exclaimed Constance.

"Yes mom, very observant." said Maura, "and I want to apologize to both of you, I feel like I am putting you out."

"Yes dear, and you aren't putting us out at all." said Constance, "I would rather spend time with my friend Angela than anyone else except my daughter. Now, you go to Jane and the two of you do what you need to."

"Maura, your mother and I have something in common." began Angela, "we want you and Jane to be happy, and we both believe you'll both be happiest when you're together. Now go, we'll bring your dinner over this evening, but we won't be staying"

"And if you aren't happy with the way things are by tonight, you should both skip work tomorrow." added Constance.

Constance recognized a change in her daughter. She was no longer in need of her mothers approval, instead she had become her own woman. When she last visited, Maura would have spent ever minute attending to all the needs or wants of her mother. That was then, this is now.

Less than two hours ago Maura and Jane were sitting beside a running trail at their wits end. Their relationship in disarray, they decided together that they must do something drastic. They must either be together or apart but they couldn't continue treating their relationship the way they had for the past two years.

Jane ran to the door, as the doorbell chimed, still toweling her hair dry.

"How the hell, can we leave the park at the same exact second, but you get home shower, dress and be here before I dry my hair! You did shower didn't you." said Jane

"I did shower and Maybe I'm just a faster runner than you are." replied Maura

"Yeah, sure your faster, in your dreams."

"Now this is nice, our banter, we can do this." said Maura

Jane stepped to the sofa and sat down cross legged on one end. Maura slipped off her shoes and sat on the other end, her legs stretched out toward her friend. As she often did, Jane pulled Maura's feet into her lap and began massaging them. She looked down at her friend's neatly painted pedicure and in a calm soft voice said "I know why seeing you with Samantha bothered me so badly."

"Why?" asked Maura.

"Because I suddenly saw someone with you that once had what I want. Seeing you with Jack didn't bother me, even seeing you with Ian didn't bother me. Seeing Samantha on her knees in front of you, it was like she was begging you to let her be your lover again. It freaked me out because I wanted to do the same thing, but I was afraid to."

"What you have to understand is that I made a mistake with Samantha," began Maura, "and I made exactly the same mistake with you. I broke a lesbian cardinal rule, I fell in love with a straight girl. With Samantha, we kind of glossed over that mistake with kinky sex, but the relationship was doomed because she was still a straight girl playing at being gay because the woman she happened to be having fun with was a lesbian."

"So you don't want to be with Samantha after all." said Jane.

"Do I want to be with her now, no." began Maura, "Will I ever want to be with her, I don't know. I'm getting a little tired of being alone, Ian and Jack were kind like placeholders, I admired them both but I didn't love them. If you ever told me that you would never want me as a lover then I would probably be interested in Sam."

"I'm afraid," said Jane, "and can you imagine how hard it is for me to admit that I'm afraid of anything. Jane Rizzoli doesn't get to be afraid, but I am, I'm scared to death of going to bed with you, because I know that it will change everything, but sometimes I want to do exactly what Samantha did and kneel in front of you and tell you to do with me what you will."

"I don't know what I can do to keep you from being afraid," said Maura, "because it seems that you are afraid of being with me and I'm afraid of being without you. I care more about you than I have ever cared for anyone, you are simply the love of my life.

"If I slept with you, and the sex was disappointing, I don't know what I would do." responded Jane.

"Jane, you're rubbing my feet and it's turning both you and me on, why would you think the sex would be disappointing." said Maura.

Jane looked at her in amazement, "this turns you on?"

"Yes, it does, and since your nipples are erect, it would seem that you derive pleasure from it as well." explained Maura.

"I didn't even realize... you're right though, I am turned on and didn't realize it." said Jane.

"Maybe you don't have as much to be afraid of as you think." remarked Maura.

Jane sat silently, head down, staring at Maura's toes for what seemed to be an eternity. "Why am I afraid?" she finally asked.

"I can't answer that." said Maura.

Jane smiled as she said, "There isn't really anything to be afraid of, because you get aroused if I just rub your feet."

"Oh yea, yep, very much aroused, whenever you touch me." said Maura.

"When I rub your shoulders while you're working?"

"Oh yeah, really turned on then." said Maura.

"Oh wow." said Jane.

"And whenever you lean over my shoulder, sometimes you breath falls on my neck, oh my, I quiver simply thinking about it, Jane." said Maura.

Looking into Maura's eyes everything just clicked for Jane. She understood Maura's apprehension and more importantly she understood that her own fears were unfounded. She slid Maura's feet from her lap and uncrossed her legs. She sat up then leaned over Maura and for the first time kissed Maura.

Jane sat back, still holding Maura's hand, still looking into her eyes. Maura smiled, saying "That was nice."

"Yeah," replied Jane, "I could get used to it."

"Me to" said Maura.

"I understand now." said Jane, "When you told me you loved me you were talking about love like this and when I said it I was saying I loved you like a friend."

"That's been what bothered me I think. I love being your best friend, and I want to stay your best friend. But I want the other to." explained Maura.

"I love you." said Jane

"I love you to"

"No," said Jane pulling Maura to her, "I love you."

"I love you to," said Maura as the lovers kissed.

For most of the afternoon, Maura and Jane discussed the logistics of their fledgling relationship. They had gotten to the bottom of their relationship woes. Jane understood Maura better now than she had a day earlier, and while there were things to iron out, the women were confident that working together they could accomplish whatever was needed to cement their love.

When Angela and Constance brought their daughters dinner in the early evening, Jane was able to return Angela's cell phone, which she left there earlier in the day. Jane and Maura were both rather curious to get an explanation of the hundred or so calls between the two women over the last year as well as more than a thousand texts they had sent to each other.

The girls hadn't been able to decipher them all, but there seemed to be some sort of move afoot by the women to "make them realize they belong together".

Jane and Maura spent the night in Jane's Apartment. Jane's fears were alleviated and Maura discovered that she wasn't in love with a straight girl after all. They went to work together the following morning and occasionally throughout the day, Jane would visit the lab while Maura was working so that she could lean over the doctor's shoulder and breathe on her neck.

Angela and Constance were thoroughly admonished by their daughters for their reprehensible behavior and their interference. They happily took the tongue lashing administered by their girls and then snickered all the way back to Maura's house because the plan worked.

Samantha was probably happier than anyone that the plan worked, because in her case, Maura was right about falling in love with a straight girl. Sam really was gay til graduation and if for some reason the plan had gone haywire and Maura had decided she wanted to be with Sam, there would be a great deal of explaining to do to Tom, Samantha's fiance'.


End file.
